


системное знание

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Всеведение спрайта — полное дерьмо.





	системное знание

Знания переполняют его, взрывают чертоги разума дождём из ядерных бомб, разносят к чертям представление о вселенной — хотя какое там представление в тринадцать лет? Осознание того, что мир не просто не вертится вокруг тебя — он безгранично огромен и бесконечно множественен.  
Пьянящее чувство пресыщения, всеведения вырывается наружу хриплым карканьем, Дейв — уже Дейвспрайт — давится мыслями раньше, чем успевает облечь их в слова.  
Он предлагает прошлому себе все эти знания, и чувствует долю обиды, когда тот обращает всё в шутку.  
Хотя этот Дейв, чёрт возьми, оказывается ебать как прав.

Джейд тоже была права, потому что от безысходности Дейвспрайту хочется выть и вырывать собственные перья, но вместо этого он зависает с консортами, поёт им дерьмовый рэп и подкалывает Джона.  
Его всеведение — полное дерьмо, фальшивка, иллюзия самоуверенного подростка, который принял сверхмассивный объём данных, слишком большой для его умишки, за вселенскую истину. Вселенская истина намного больше, она грёбаное сорок два, помноженное на ноль; а если без сравнений и метафор, то всё просто хуёво. Планета с Джоном — живым, ради спасения которого Дейв стал оранжево-призрачной пернатой тварью, а, нет, уже не живым, спасибо, блядь! — взрывается. Вокруг наполненное призраками пространство, один призрак — одна смерть, и Дейвспрайту уже противно видеть дохлых Джонов, Роуз, Джейд и самого себя. Особенно самого себя, потому что каждый мёртвый Дейв — это ошибка. Проткнутый мечом, со вскрытой грудной клеткой, со вспоротым горлом — тысячи смертей, выбирай любую! Игра любезно предоставляет информацию о каждом, а Дейвспрайт этого знать не хочет, он хочет лишь покоя — и понимания.  
В голове у Дейвспрайта куча игровой информации, но нет самого главного — как, блядь, победить, как выиграть или хотя бы сделать так, чтобы его друзья перестали умирать.


End file.
